sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Free Guy
| screenplay = | story = Matt Lieberman | starring = | music = Christophe Beck | cinematography = George Richmond | editing = | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Studios | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Free Guy is an upcoming 2020 American science fiction action comedy film directed by Shawn Levy, a story by Matt Lieberman, and a screenplay by Lieberman and Zak Penn. The film stars Ryan Reynolds, Jodie Comer, Joe Keery, Lil Rel Howery, Utkarsh Ambudkar and Taika Waititi. Free Guy is scheduled to be released on July 3, 2020 by 20th Century Studios. Premise In the open world video game Free City, an amalgamation of Grand Theft Auto and Fortnite, Guy (Reynolds) is a non-player character (NPC) working as a bank teller. Thanks to a code developed by programmers Milly (Comer) and Keys (Keery) inserted into Free City by the publisher Antoine (Waititi), Guy becomes aware of his world being a video game, and takes steps to make himself the hero, creating a race against time to save the game before the developers can shut it down. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Guy * Jodie Comer as Milly / Molotov Girl * Joe Keery as Keys * Lil Rel Howery as Buddy * Utkarsh Ambudkar as Mouser * Taika Waititi as Antoine * Camille Kostek as Beauty Additionally, YouTube personality Seán "Jacksepticeye" McLoughlin will portray Q*bert, while Tyler "Ninja" Blevins, Imane "Pokimane" Anys, and Lannan "LazarBeam" Eacott will appear as themselves. Production Free Guy has been in development at 20th Century Fox prior to its acquisition by Disney, and is one of the first Fox films to continue production under Disney ownership. Ryan Reynolds, who produced the film along with Shawn Levy, said "I haven’t been this fully immersed and engaged in something since Deadpool". The film started principal photography in Boston in May 2019, including around the city's Financial District. Filming also took place in downtown Worcester, Massachusetts and Framingham, Massachusetts, in the former Framingham Bank building. Marketing The first trailer for Free Guy was released online on December 7, 2019, shortly after Reynolds presented the teaser to the audience at CCXP. The trailer features a remixed version of Mariah Carey's 1995 single Fantasy. Release The film is due to be released on July 3, 2020. On October 3, 2019, 20th Century Fox released a "Meet the Cast" promotional video, in which Reynolds and Waititi claim they are pleased to have the opportunity to work together for the first time, despite Comer and Keery pointing out that they worked together previously on the critically panned film Green Lantern (2011). Get ready to meet the Cast of Free Guy 20th Century FOX |url= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYBlWFFZFVo |via= YouTube] |publisher= 20th Century Fox }} See Also * Nirvana (film) References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:2020s action comedy films Category:2020s science fiction action films Category:American action comedy films Category:American science fiction comedy films Category:English-language films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:21 Laps Entertainment films Category:Films about video games Category:American science fiction action films Category:2020s science fiction comedy films Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck